disneyvillainroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Pain
Pain, a hechmen of Hades, is role-played by Kobob23. About him Pain is the shorter, wider of the two, and is a pink-skinned imp with a large mouth filled with sharp teeth. He has spindly arms that end in four-fingered hands, while his legs are much stockier and end in two-toed feet. His wings, which have purple membranes, seem too small to actually fly with. Pain's hair is maroon and styled into two horns, with his real, black horns sprouting out just behind, and his pointed tail is the same color as his hair. His nose is very small and a darker shade of pink than the rest of his skin. His yellow eyes are set very close together, he has a thin, black uni-brow, and his upper eyelids are a dark purple color. Pain: Short, obese red monster, large mouth filled with sharp teeth, spindly arms that end in 4-fingered hands, stockier legs, 2-toed feet, purple wings with membranes, matching hair, a pair of horns with black horns sprouting out just behind, pointed purple tail, small crimson nose, yellow eyes with black pupils, thin black uni-brow, dark red in colorIn Hercules, Pain and Panic's main role was as comic relief. They were ordered by Hades to kidnap the baby god Hercules. After they managed to do so, they then had to feed Hercules a potion which would make him mortal, and kill him. However they were startled by Aclemene and Amphitrion before they could give the baby the very last drop of potion, and since Hercules retained his god-like strength as a result, could not kill him. Pain and Panic nevertheless attack him in the guise of snakes, and discover that because he did not drink the last drop he has retained his godly strength and they are beaten back. However, Pain decided it was better for them to not tell Hades of their failure than to admit it. When Hades inevitably learned about their treachery, he was furious at them. Later on, they shifted into two small, extremely cute children as bait to lure Hercules to the lair of the Hydra. When he defeated it, Hades used them to vent his rage on. After Hercules had become a celebrity, Pain and Panic were dimwitted enough to further enrage Hades by buying Hercules' merchandise. When Hercules went on his date with Megara, two cute birds were seen flying around together in the beautiful Grecian garden the date ended in - and making the general atmosphere even more romantic. This became a parody of normal romantic settings, as it turned out that the two birds were Pain and Panic in disguise, having been sent by Hades to keep an eye on Hercules and Megara. They displayed their merging abilities by transforming into a female winged horse to divert Pegasus and bind him so that he could not help or advise Hercules. Next they showed themselves perfectly willing and happy to help Hades humiliate Hercules after stripping him of his strength. When Hercules freed the gods from their chains, Hermes kicked Panic and repeatedly spanked Pain with his Caduceus. Pegasus also used them as punching bags as his revenge for deceiving him and tying him up. Personality Bossy, creative, funny, stupid, funny, mean,cowards. Pain is the fat purple-red imp with little horns and a bitten bat wing on the left side. He is repeatedly injured through the film and animated series. When he shape-shifts, it is usually into something short or fat (or both), and generally coloured in red tones. He is the more assertive of the duo, and while more cunning, less likely to think things through properly, which is what gets him into painful situations. Quote Panic: "Hades is gonna kill us when he finds out what happened!" Pain: "You mean, IF he finds out!" Panic: "Of course he's gonna-- If.... If is good...." (Pain) "Pain", (Panic) and Panic. (Both) Reporting for duty" Panic: "Hercules. Why does that name ring a bell?" Pain: "I don't know. Uh, maybe we owe him money?" pain 4.jpg pain 1.jpg pain 3.jpg pain 2.jpg pain 6.jpg pain 5.jpg pain 7.jpg Pain 2 (1).jpg|Fan art Videos Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Villains Category:Short Villains Category:Sidekicks Category:Funny villains Category:Males Category:Singing characters Category:Neutral